Wanted: Dead Or Alive
Wanted: Dead Or Alive is a 3-season western starring Steve McQueen that ran from 1958 - 1961. Episodes Season 1 #''The Martin Poster'' - While pursuing Andy Martin, Josh is falsely accused of aiding in a jailbreak and the marshal's murder. #''Fatal Memory'' - When phony wanted posters put a price on the head of a retired Confederate officer, Colonel Sykes summons Josh to help keep the bounty hunters at bay while also uncovering the person behind the bogus posters. #''The Bounty'' - A reclusive old man with an Apache bodyguard is wanted for a crime committed long ago. Josh tags along with an overeager bounty hunter to ensure the man is brought back alive. #''Dead End'' - A rancher hires Josh to bring back a line rider charged with grand theft. The accused man's father accompanies Josh on the trek to the remote shack where the thief is thought to be hiding. #''Passing Of Shawnee Bill'' - Josh is rooked into advancing half the bounty to a man who promises to lead him to the wanted criminal Shawnee Bill, but Bill is closer than Josh thinks and he's not even the only bounty hunter on his trail. #''The Givaway Gun'' - A banker with a consuming thirst for vengeance hires Josh to track down the man he believes responsible for his son's death. The man Josh seeks can be identified by his distinctive gun draw. #''Ransom For A Nun'' - Josh is deputized to transport a ruthless killer to Tucson, but exchanges him for the nun kidnapped by the killer's gang. The nettlesome nun then becomes a thorn in his side as he sets out to recapture his prisoner. #''Miracle At Pot Hole'' - Josh brings a suspected murderer to Pot Hole, but fears the man won't receive a fair trial when he finds the townspeople in the grip of a power-mad bully who serves as the hanging judge over a kangaroo court. #''The Fourth Headstone'' - When Josh escorts a beautiful woman to a trial that could see her hang for killing her husband, her lover, and a foreman, she uses all her seductive charm on him. #''Till Death Do Us Part'' - A woman on the lam for murdering her abusive husband seeks the help of her friend Josh Randall, who is willing to investigate her belief that her husband is still alive and responsible for the wanted posters that have made her a lucrative target for bounty hunters. #''The Favor ''- Owing a favor to a sheriff, Josh agrees against better judgment to go to the lawless town of Bent Horn to bring back a man wanted for bank robbery and murder. #''Ricochet ''-'' ''Josh sets out to help a heartbroken wife locate her missing husband, but his mission of mercy meets with a resistant and tight-lipped townspeople. The mission becomes desperate when Josh discovers another man is also seeking the missing husband, but with murder in mind. #''Sheriff Of Redrock'' - Josh is bushwacked by bounty hunters in cahoots with the local sheriff, who now must keep Josh from blowing the whistle on their illegal but lucrative "bounty game." #''Die By The Gun ''- Two killers capture Josh and his prisoner. #''Rawhide Breed'' - Josh looses his prisoner to Indians and then has to fight his way through the desert. #''Eight Cent Reward'' - On Christmas Eve, Josh receives his most daunting assignment yet: bring in Santa Claus. #''Drop To Drink'' - Thieves are lying in wait to ambush mail carriers, and Josh is hired to help ensure that the mail will get through. The thieves have news about a $20,000 diamond ring that is in transit. The trail is through desert country with no water for miles #''Rope Law ''- Josh and Brace Logan are met on the range by a group of men who want Logan, Josh's prisoner. When the men take Logan by force, Josh goes to town to file a complaint. He's surprised to find the sheriff was the leader of the men. Josh is now determined to find the truth about the situation before Logan is lynched. #''Six-up To Bannach'' - Josh rushes to Bannach on a dynamite-filled stagecoach hoping to stop the hanging of an innocent man. #''The Spurs ''- Josh hears that the bank robber that he has been trailing has been murdered. #''Reunion For A Revenge'' - Josh protects a fugitive from escaped convicts bent on revenge. #''Competition ''- Josh is the hunted as two bounty hunters go after him. #''Secret Ballot'' - With the town's competitive mayoral race getting underway, Josh provides his assistance to one of his friends who is campaining for office. *''Amos Carter'' - The on going rivalry between two families finally boils over into a heated feud, sparking dangerous consequences for both clans. *Cast * *Steve McQueen - Josh Randall *Wright King - Jason Nichols Television Category:Television